<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maintenance dismantling by Keltwo (2xcross)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280598">Maintenance dismantling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/2xcross/pseuds/Keltwo'>Keltwo (2xcross)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Team Fortress 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:43:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/2xcross/pseuds/Keltwo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone in his workshop, trying to find something to do... (Read note for actual summary)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Engineer/Soldier (Team Fortress 2)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maintenance dismantling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Secret Santa Gift for Spoon! Engineer (loadout) getting fucked from behind (uwu); Soldier is as good as he can be at roleplaying.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His goggles lightened red anywhere he looked at. This gadget, another of his many inventions—well, more like an <em>addition</em> this time—wasn’t just for the looks, nor for extra illumination. It provided a more clear image of his emotions for those who wanted to look, otherwise half-hidden behind the safety glasses. It was something quite simple, he only needed a few sensors to do the trick, so metal “lids” over his lens could follow the movement of his actual eyelids.</p><p>It was another dull cold day in the always lacking for more heating Barnblitz. The team was still waiting for the arrival of the enemy crew, in the old semi-abandoned buildings. In the meantime, and despite the cold, Engineer entertained himself in his workshop, surrounded by his tools and metal scraps, making use of his brilliance. He took a rolled-up blueprint from a box and extended it over the little space left in one of the tables. Inclining over it, the light from his goggles made the blue paper appear purple under his gaze.</p><p>Old ideas, for inspiration. He also could just, wing it, only needing his tools to start.</p><p>Whistling, he strolled towards one of his toolboxes. All of them looked identical from outside, but he always knew what was waiting for him inside, whether it was devices that helped his own team, or the mortal machines that shot anyone wearing BLU that dared to come too close. Or, his actual toolbox, that time lying on the wood floor.</p><p>He leaned down. Once his hand was on the handle of his tool case, something peculiar happened.</p><p>Another hand (that<em> wasn’t</em> his) took him by the wrist.</p><p>Engineer gulped. “<em>Oh.</em>”</p><p>Now?</p><p>The other person reclined on him. Engie could feel the other’s body, as well as his breathing. With a single yank, he pulled Engineer to stand up, placing his free hand on one of the overall’s buckles.</p><p>
  <em>Now?!?!</em>
</p><p>“Doe,” deadpanned Engineer, even when his thoughts and heart were currently racing.</p><p>“Conagher,” Soldier returned back, with the same lack of emotion in his intonation, while fidgeting with the buckle’s button, ticking Engie’s pec.</p><p><em>Daaarn</em>. That alone sent a wave to his groin.</p><p>Engineer turned his head. “What can I do for you, Soldier?”</p><p>Soldier nuzzled him in the cheek. “Mmm...”</p><p>Soldier squeezed his body against Engineer, who reciprocated by pushing his own back. He could feel what was definitely a cock getting hard right next to his rear, which prompted him to snicker. Soldier landed a bit of a brusque kiss on Engie’s face, before he started laughing too. The laughs were cut short, Engie forcing him to join in a kiss by clutching his chin. They stood like that for a brief moment, barely brushing their lips, both of them shivering—oh, they were finally doing this again. Soon later Soldier opened his mouth to correspond with Engie, rotating his head, slipping in his tongue.</p><p>They kissed with the same passion of two lovers who haven’t seen each other in decades, they always went from zero to one-hundred. As Engie caressed Soldier’s back of the neck, Soldier fondled the soft torso of Engie with both hands, undoing the straps of the overalls, wasting no time in also opening the red coat. He just tore it open, tearing all of the buttons that flew in all directions. The sound of them falling all over the workshop could be heard loud and clear.</p><p>Engineer grumbled, moving his head away. Soldier didn’t really stop, switching to tug the turtleneck of the black sweater down, to smooch Engie in the neck. The southerner tried to seize Soldier’s right; however, he reacted faster, flinching away. A different attempt of Engineer, this time to turn his whole body around, was quickly stopped by Soldier, holding him in place with a powerful hug.</p><p>“Negative private, I want you like this...” he barked, raggedly breathing. After a brief pause, Soldier swallowed, as he was going to say something else. Instead, his hand slid all the way down to Engie’s crotch, groping his erection. Engineer found himself unable to suppress a loud groan. “You still have too many clothes on, soldier!”</p><p>“What are ya waitin’ then?!” Engineer snapped back, gasping for air. “Ya think I have all the time in the world?!”</p><p>“So you don’t have time for <em>me!”</em></p><p>Dammit.</p><p>“That’s ain’t what I meant—!”</p><p>Soldier pushed Engineer down, harshly, knocking the air out of him. He forced him to bend down, to the point of needing to support himself in the toolbox, to avoid landing on it with his own very face. Grunting, Engie resisted being pushed down any further, not allowing Soldier to make him fall to his knees either. That didn’t mean Soldier was going to be deterred. He grabbed him by his hips, rocking forward his own. Engie felt the throbbing from Soldier’s cock through the clothing separating their skin.</p><p>The offense class bent down, closer to Engie. Engineer could feel panting on his nape. Soldier began sneering quietly, with malice, not taking too long till his chortling became louder and lunatic, proper of him.</p><p>“That’s what I like to see!” boasted Soldier, “But! It could be better, way better...”</p><p>Taking one step back, Soldier tangled one of his legs before Engie’s ankles, causing him to trip. Engineer fell to his knees, cursing under his breath.</p><p>“Now you’re where I want you to be, maggot! Use your goddamn knee pads,” he ranted, at the same time he knelt down himself.</p><p>Engineer snarled, not moving an inch, right where Soldier left him. Soldier moved behind him again, putting his blatant—but still held in his pants—erection on the man in his four’s butt. He fumbled with Engineer’s belt, until he managed to get rid of it, throwing it away. Immediately after, besides exposing Engie bare ass (pushing down his briefs along with the overalls), Soldier undressed the best he could his lover’s trunk, pulling upwards the sweater. Soon heavy hands sank fingers along his body, grabbed him by his belly, bristling his skin.</p><p>After the clear sound of a zipper being opened, the next thing Engie felt was the warm drops of precum falling in his skin. Soldier chuckled.</p><p>“Almost there...” Soldier parted Engie’s ass-cheeks, humming while doing it. “...Wait!” he exclaimed, inducing Engineer to recoil. Soldier snatched the hat that Engineer was wearing, shaped like a dispenser. “Does this work...?!”</p><p>Engie chortled. “Of course it does.”</p><p>Examining it closer, Soldier could see a small beam coming from the hat, similar to the one seen in the medigun, or a dispenser, of course.</p><p>Soldier tossed it away. “Cheater!”</p><p>Engineer hissed. Soldier decided to carelessly replace Engie’s hat with the one he was wearing, a red peaked cap. Amused, Engie still kept to himself his desire to laugh, only beaming for a split second.</p><p>Without further ado, Soldier spat on Engie’s hole, who sighed out loud. He couldn’t see or hear when Soldier stuck two of his fingers inside his own mouth, yet he distinctly perceived when one of them commenced trying to get pass his wrinkled entrance.</p><p>He winced, clenching his jaw. He gave a long grunt, stifling it as much as he could, as Soldier worked his way, thrusting in.</p><p>Soldier hunched over him, laying his free hand next to the toolbox. “Do you like this?” he murmured near his ear, a somewhat rare sight from him.</p><p>“...Mh-hmm.” There wasn’t much else he could articulate at the moment. The pain itself turned him on, getting hard once again, after being brutally crushed down. The waiting was driving him crazy, even though he continued to make an effort to not show it.</p><p>“Do you like me?” the midwesterner asked again. There was a clear touch of doubt in his words.</p><p>Engineer tittered. “...Of course.”</p><p>Soldier wasn’t really a good actor—It wasn’t like he didn’t try his best though.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Soldier moved back, to finish what he started. When he was done introducing his index to his knuckle, he continued with his middle finger. Engineer stopped trying to dissimulate his moans and grunts—at least not that much. While laughing, Soldier used his free hand this time to jerk from Engie’s dangling erect penis, at the same time he kept stretching him with the other.</p><p>Engie gasped. “Hot damn,” musited breathy.</p><p>He tilted up his ass, in the mood for something else, better than mere fingers.</p><p>“That’s all ya have to offer, ya <em>damn</em> Yankee?”</p><p>Soldier paused for a moment; Engie held his respiration.</p><p>Not saying anything, Soldier began to chuckle in a devilish manner. He pulled back his digits, then drew Engineer to himself by the hips. He groped his ass, spanking one of his buttocks—Engie yelped. That was for sure going to leave a red mark with a hand shape. Soldier spat on his hole, doing it again a second time on his dick, spreading his saliva with his hand.</p><p>“Brace yourself,” warned Soldier.</p><p>Not allowing any time for Engineer to prepare (mentally), Soldier thrust the entirety of his length inside his lover. The other responded with a moan that became a pained whine at the end. Grunting, Soldier bent closer to Engie, giving him a kiss on the shoulder: a second warning. In an instant, he began fucking him with a furious, deep rhythming. Soldier squeezed Engie’s sides, loudly slamming him on his cock when he rocked his hips. Engineer couldn’t conceal his vocalizations anymore, huffing for air in between them.</p><p>(Hopefully, nobody would walk in the hall outside his area of work).</p><p>It became obvious that Soldier changed slightly his mind about their positions when he leaned over him and started retaining him by the shoulders, crushing his weight on him. This took Engineer by surprise. The pushing, in addition to being already tired from the uncomfortable posture, made it impossible to prevent himself from collapsing on the tool case. The defense class reacted as fast as he could, crossing his arms over the cold metal box and sat his chin on them. He shifted to adjust him, opening his legs further, also helping with their overall balance. He did anything that could help keep enduring the still-in-process pounding from his lover.</p><p>The toolbox creaked under them. Engineer could swear Soldier was moving them forward, but he wasn’t sure, feeling too hazy to be sure of anything. He only was aware of a few things, like his heart racing; the shuddering body, apparently engulfed in flames; his own drooling on his arms. He was barely conscious of the sounds he made. Thinking (a little), his mind was divided between wanting to stay like that forever, or agonizing for an end.</p><p>Like he was reading his mind—he was not—, Soldier reclined back, relocating one hand on the floor, and the other in Engineer’s pulsing dick. “Yes,” he sighed quietly. The previous pace had been lost, the thrusts turning shorter and faster. They were getting close, Soldier’s grunts being needier was just another proof of the facts. Soldier started stroking his dick rather roughly—not like he was in a position to complain, especially not when it was working.</p><p>He shut his eyes close, with that his enhanced goggles as well, turning off the red line in the floor for the moment. After wave after wave of pleasure traveling to his groin, he went tense and finally dissolved into pleasure, crying out. The aftershock waves weren’t as pleasant, burning him; on the other hand, he was nearly numb to the last efforts of Soldier. In the distance he could hear Soldier swearing, muttering ecstatic things such as <em>“...so tight...”</em> He came all the way inside Engineer, with a howl.</p><p>Soldier bucked his hips a few more times before pulling out. Engineer was about to allow the second half of his body to rest on the floor, if it wasn't that Soldier picked him up by his middle. He groaned; Soldier seated him on the table in a blink of an eye... throwing his blueprint away—Dammit.</p><p>Soldier stood in front of him, his chest heaving from the exertion. Engie observed how he returned his softening cock inside of his underwear, and pulled up his trousers back in place, zipping it.</p><p>“Well,” Soldier improvised, awkwardly. “I will leave you... to your business." He pointed to the door next to him with his thumb.</p><p>Engineer didn’t say anything. He panted while watching Soldier waddle to the exit.</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>“Wait!”</p><p>Not sure how, after everything that just happened to him, Engineer went to stop Soldier in his tracks. With his gloved (robotic) hand, he grabbed Soldier by his arm, easily forcing him to turn around, to <em>face</em> him. He pushed him to the door, and took the liberty to lean on him—his legs still felt feeble after all. The face of his lover was lighted red by his goggles, who tried in vain to evade his gaze, with no helmet or hat on him. Engie took him by the lapels of his coat, leaning ahead to steal another kiss, making their teeth click. Soldier put his hands around his neck, as Engie swirled his tongue around the inside of Soldier’s mouth, who hummed onto his mouth.</p><p>Engineer sucked the bottom lip of Soldier, stretching it when he broke the kiss.</p><p>Soldier swallowed, waiting for Engie to say something.</p><p>“Now you can go, Soldier.”</p><p>“Yes sir,” he said spontaneously.</p><p>Engie smiled, the inner corners of the metallic lids pointing upwards. Carefully, he gave back Soldier’s cap on his head, making sure the visor pointed slightly down. He caressed him in the arm, while Soldier followed with his sight his movements.</p><p>“See you around, Solly.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>